


Flowers and Mysteries

by TiffanyF



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yagyuu has his first male secret admirer. He doesn't recognize the hand-writing on the notes. Don't own, no money made here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers and Mysteries

Of the Rikkai regulars, Jackal was probably the one with the smallest fan club, but some would argue that it was, in fact, Yagyuu. The Gentleman of Rikkai had his followers, but he had such a cold expression most of the time that most of the girls around the school found it hard to approach him. No one was sure what he did with the items left in his locker for him. They vanished into his bag each morning and afternoon, and were never seen again. Some of the girls thought that he took them home and put them in his room where he could be surrounded by them. Others maintained that he just threw them out, that even the Gentleman wouldn’t be able to keep everything he was given during the school year. But not even the other regulars on the tennis team knew what he did with the gifts and notes that were left in his locker.

Yagyuu liked it that way. In fact, he took them home and looked at each of them, making a note of who had given him what and keeping those things that he could. He had a box for notes and other cards. He usually gave the flowers to his mother, but that was only because he didn’t want to deal with the petals in his room. Other gifts were stored properly in a pair of boxes in his closet, unless they were somehow inappropriate, then they were disposed of before his family found them.

When Yagyuu found the white and purple roses in his locker with a note on them, he tucked them into his bag like he did with everything else and didn’t give them another thought until he was home for the night. He frowned slightly when he read the note attached to them, face flushing slightly. The hand-writing wasn’t familiar at all, and Yagyuu wasn’t sure how to feel about receiving something from a guy. It wasn’t a hard conclusion to reach given some of the things written in the note could only be done by another guy. He tucked the note away with the others and decided not to think about it again, positive it was a prank.

He found the same again the next day, only the note was more descriptive. And again the next day. And the next. And the next. Each day the note was more and more pornographic, until Yagyuu reached a point where he felt his body responding to the suggestions within the letters. He tried to resist doing anything when his family was home, but by the tenth letter, he just couldn’t help himself. Yagyuu’s hand found its way into his pants without any input from his brain and wrapped around his erection. Just that simple touch was enough to send him spiraling over the edge into a climax so intense that his knees almost gave out on him.

That was also about the time he realized he didn’t mind receiving letters from another boy. He stopped in one of the shops and bought a special box for them as well as a flower pressing kit. The purple and white roses were getting to be too special for him to give to his mother. He wanted to keep them. He wasn’t sure how much longer he would be receiving them, but he wanted it to go on until he was able to work out who his mystery admirer was.

Roughly three weeks after the letters started appearing in his locker, Yagyuu’s family went out to a weekend meeting, leaving him at home alone. He would have gone, but the tennis team had a match that weekend and his parents understood that he had a responsibility to the team to be there. They weren’t too thrilled about it, but they understood it. He was in his room rereading the notes he had received from the mystery boy, hand wrapped around his erection, when he realized he wasn’t alone in his room.

“Niou-kun!”

“Hey, Yagyuu,” Niou smirked, leaning against the window he’d obviously just climbed in. “Got something there you want to share?”

“No.” Yagyuu tucked the note under his pillow. “What are you doing here, Niou-kun? We have a match tomorrow.”

Niou moved over to the bed and sat down. “I wasn’t talking about the note, Yeahgyuu,” he drawled. His hand batted Yagyuu’s away and wrapped around the other boy’s erection. “I meant this. I think you should share.”

“Niou-kun?”

“Just relax,” Niou smiled. He leaned over and took Yagyuu’s cock in his mouth before the other boy could realize exactly what was happening, and after the first suck, Yagyuu didn’t want to think about much more than the heat surrounding him. Niou’s hand went to Yagyuu’s hips and held him in place as he moved up and down, sucking and licking as the heat built up in Yagyuu’s stomach. Yagyuu almost cried when Niou pulled back before his climax hit.

“Niou-kun.”

Niou grinned. “You didn’t realize it, did you, Yagyuu?” he asked.

“Realize what?” Yagyuu tried to force his mind to work.

Niou stood up and slipped out of his tennis uniform. “Who was writing to you, of course,” he said. “The color of the flowers, Yagyuu. Think.”

“I can’t,” Yagyuu admitted.

“Then let me help you get your focus back.” Niou straddled Yagyuu’s legs and rolled a condom over the leaking erection. Yagyuu watched, stunned, as Niou spread lube over the condom and then shifted up and down, taking Yagyuu’s cock into him, into a hotter and tighter place than Yagyuu had ever imagined.

“Niou-kun.”

“Even now, you can’t drop the kun, Yagyuu?” Niou asked. He pushed up and slid back down, pulling a cry from the boy under him. “I would think that this is about as informal as two boys can get.”

Yagyuu tried to frown up at him, but the sensations were too much for him. The heat was back in his stomach, pooling there, growing with each move that Niou made, until Yagyuu’s hips started to push back up against Niou as the petenshi moved. Niou’s hand finally grabbed Yagyuu’s and wrapped it around his erection. “Need some help here, Yagyuu,” he panted.

It was strange, but Yagyuu was too far gone to really care. He started to stroke the cock in his hand, watching Niou’s face as best he could when his eyes kept wanting to slide closed, to better enjoy the sensations. 

It was all Yagyuu could do not to scream when Niou’s body clenched around him far more tightly than he’d felt before and his body spasmed into a climax so intense that he almost blacked out. When he came back to himself, Yagyuu realized that he had Niou lying on his chest, nuzzling his neck. “Niou-ku....Niou?” he asked softly.

“The roses, Yagyuu,” Niou replied.

Yagyuu thought about the roses. About the colors. Purple and white. He lifted a shaky hand and ran it through Niou’s platinum hair. “But the notes weren’t in your hand-writing,” he said softly.

“I wrote them right-handed so you wouldn’t realize it was me and think I was playing a prank on you,” Niou said. He rolled to the side carefully, letting Yagyuu slip out of him. “I wasn’t sure how you would react, so I wanted to test the waters. I’m glad you didn’t push me away.”

“I wasn’t sure how I felt about it at first either, but then your words started to wake something up in me,” Yagyuu admitted. He turned his head and met Niou’s eyes. “I’ve been trying to figure out who it was. I’m glad it was you.”

Niou leaned up and kissed Yagyuu softly. “I’m glad you didn’t push me away, Yagyuu,” he whispered. “I was so nervous I was shaking.”

“You didn’t look it.”

“Good, then my reputation is still in tact,” Niou grinned. “So, seeing as your family is gone, can I spend the night?”

Yagyuu rolled and pinned Niou under him. “Just try and leave,” he smiled, leaning down for another kiss.


End file.
